Past and Present
by Luver-Of-Chris-F
Summary: It's just a plain old Christmas story. It goes from when the boys were 12, on Christmas, to when they are 16,on Christmas. Hope you like it!


Past and Present

The presents were all wrapped in pretty bows, Kendall Knight decided to open one. It was wrapped in a solid, shiny, blue wrapping paper with a big, red bow on top. Kendall was very anxious to open it, even though it was obvious what it was. "A new hockey stick! Just what I wanted!" he exclaimed. Christmas was only two days away, but knowing Kendall and how impatient he was, it was impossible for him to wait that long. He grabbed it and was just about to rip off the bow when the doorbell rang. "C'mon Kendall!" screamed a childish-like voice. It was Carlos Garcia, Kendall's best friend. Knowing Carlos he probably brought Kendall's two other best friends, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond. Carlos was the energetic of the four. He never put down a dare and always does crazy stunts, not to mention he always wears his lucky (and trusty) helmet. Logan was the brains of the four, he is always studying non-stop and is considered the responsible one. He is extremely shy and buckles under peer pressure. James is the conceited one, he always carries around his lucky comb and wears his lucky white v-neck. Kendall put down the gift and ran across the carpet. He swung the door open and a breeze of cold air hit his face. He shivered. "What do you want?" he asked. "C'mon dude! We've been waiting for this day for, like, ever!" Carlos screamed in his face. "I know. James pulled me away from my studying, again!" said Logan. "At this rate I will never be a doctor!" Logan sighed. "You study way too much. You ought to get a break sometime soon. No?" James asked, pointing his comb at Logan. "You can never study too much." argued Logan. Kendall just stood there, watching his friends fight.

Personally, he thought it was hilarious. "I'm trying to be a doctor and in order to do that I have to do good this year to get into a good high school. Then get into college and stay there for 8 years to get my degree." Logan said, agitated. "Yeah, well look at me. I'm trying to be a famous model, or singer, anyone is fine, but do you see me practicing every single day?" shouted James. "Or look at Kendall, he is trying to be a professional hockey player and he doesn't play all day, every day." added Carlos. Kendall noticed how Carlos talked about him (him being Kendall) instead of himself (himself being Carlos). "You're wrong!" fumed Logan. Before they could fight anymore, Kendall interfered. "Guys stop! You guys are both right and wrong! Yes Carlos, I do practice every day, yes James, you do practice every day, too and yes Logan, you do need to study, but they are right. Sometimes you just need a break." concluded Kendall.

That is why Kendall is the leader of the group. "Now get your butts in here before they freeze!" They all piled into Kendall's living room, sighing in content at the warmth. Mrs. Knight came out from the kitchen holding a try of fresh cookies. Immediately the boys looked at her and they all screamed "Cookies!" They ran over to her, practically trampling her. "Ok boys. When you guys are done go outside and have fun! Oh and Logan, James and Carlos your parents are going on vacation and they wanted to let you know that you boys are staying over for a week." said Mrs. Knight. She didn't care about the boys sleeping over, it's like they were her children already. They were over Kendall's house every night. After they were done eating, they got changed and left the house, snowball launchers in tow. It was Logan and James on one team and Kendall and Carlos on another. When Katie Knight, Kendall's younger sister, comes she would be on her own team. She would be paired with, either, Jenny Tinkler or Christina De'Angelo, Kendall's crush from school. Both teams were ready, when a school bus pulled up and Katie came stomping down the stairs. "Hey baby sister." said Kendall. "Hey Katie-Bear!" screamed Carlos.

He knew she hated that nickname, but he still persisted in using it. She pouted and kicked some snow, unfortunately it landed on Carlos' face. She chuckled. "Katie!" exclaimed Kendall. "What?" she asked. "Never mind." He answered. "Hortense, I need your help with my homework." she said, pointing at Logan. Logan's name was Hortense, until he met James' mom. She hated the name Hortense and told him to change it, so he changed it to Logan. James' mom is so scary! If you say no to her, she will literally tear your head off! Luckily, she was never around the boys. Katie had left and the boys were making snowballs when one hit each and every one of the boy's head. They turned around to see Katie, Jenny, Christina and Madison Garfield, each holding two snowballs. "Uh oh." chorused the boys.

**10 minutes later**

The boys slammed the door shut. Mrs. Knight jumped up from the couch in surprise. "Sorry, mom." said Kendall. She took one look at the boys and laughed, "Katie got to you, didn't she?" The boys nodded their heads, simultaneously. She pointed to the table and on the table were four pairs of PJ's, hot chocolate and cookies. The boys took their clothes and changed, each laughing at the other's PJ's. James' pajama t-shirt was red and his pants were white with reindeer and Santa, Carlos' pajama pants were blue with white snowflakes and he wore a striped blue hoodie, Logan's pajama t-shirt was green with stripes and his pajama pants were plaid (green) and Kendall wore a gray sweater with plaid pajama pants. They were 12, so what else would they have on their pajamas? Katie came down the spiral stairs with her pink pajamas on. "Mom, I'm going to bed. It's been a late day. Good night." she said as she walked over to her room. "Boys, stay up as late as you want, just, please, don't make too much noise." said Mrs. Knight, yawning. She left the living room and, also, walked to her room. The boys were talking about what they wanted for Christmas when, finally, they fell asleep.

**Christmas Day**

The boys ran down the stairs from Kendall's room screaming and shouting incoherent words. "Boys...Boys… BOYS!" shouted Mama Knight. "What?" chorused the boys. "Just, please be quiet." "But it's Christmas!" shouted Carlos. "I'll be right back. I need to go get some Excedrin because today is going to be a long day." said Mama Knight, as she left the room.

**1 hour later**

Kendall was hugging his hockey stick and talking to Carlos on their new set of walkie-talkies, Carlos wore his new shiny, black helmet with pride, James was in the bathroom using his new hair care products and Logan was reading his Phoebe Nachee book. Katie was listening to The Wanted, a British pop band, through her new Snoop Dog headphones. As 5:00pm hit, the kids all put down their toys to celebrate what Christmas really meant. Being with your family and celebrating Christ's birth. "Thank you, Lord, for everything you have given us. Please bless this food and thank you for my wonderful family and friends. Amen." prayed Kendall. "Amen." chorused everyone. James, Logan, Katie, Kendall and Mama Knight all opened their eyes to see Carlos with his mouth stuffed. It was stuffed with mashed potatoes, turkey, antipasti, and cranberry sauce. It sounded more like a Thanksgiving Dinner, but no one cared because everyone was busy being with family. "Carlos!" shouted Katie. "What?" he asked. Since he had food in his mouth it sounded more like 'Wa?' Everyone laughed as he tried to swallow all of the food, but he ended up spitting it back on his plate. "Was I not supposed to eat yet?" he asked nervously. "No." chuckled Logan, he shook his head. "Sorry." he whispered, bowing his head. "It's ok, buddy." said James as he patted Carlos' back in reassurance. "We will remember this day forever!" said Katie.

**Later on that night**

Kendall was in bed, the other guys were on the floor sleeping, praying to God. "Thank you Lord for this wonderful day, my wonderful friends and my wonderful family. Thank you for sending us your only son to save us from sin. Please let my friend's wishes come true. Don't worry about mine. Help Logan become a doctor, James become a famous model or singer and Carlos a superhero. I'm only asking you for this because I love seeing smiles on their faces and I know I'm selfish sometimes, but how can I not be? I mean, yeah, I'm only 12, but I care about others feelings. Just please let their wishes come true, mine is not that important. Yes, I am on the Minnesota Wild Hockey Team and yes I would love to continue my dream of being a hockey player, but when it comes to family their first. Thank you and I love you. Amen." prayed Kendall. He pulled the cover, of the blanket, over his head and slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did he know, James, Carlos AND Logan were all up to hear him.

**4 years later (16 years old)**

"Ha-ha…You can't catch me!" screamed Carlos as James chased him down the swirly slide. The guys had made it Big Time. After that Christmas night everything changed. The guys were given a chance to become famous, and for James' sake, they took it. It was all because of Kendall. They are a boy band called Big Time Rush. Their manager was Gustavo Rocque and Gustavo's manager was Griffin. Gustavo's assistant was Kelly Wainwright. The guys moved from snowy Minnesota to sunny L.A., where all of your dreams came true! Instead of a house, they live in a hotel called the Palmwoods. The owner is Mr. Bitters (yeah weird, and he is very bitter too) and the maintenance guy is Buddha Bob. They made many new friends like Tyler, The Jennifers (there are 3 of them and they are extremely mean), Jo (Kendall's girlfriend), Camille (Logan's girlfriend), Stephanie (Carlos' girlfriend) , Lucy (James' girlfriend), Guitar Dude (plays the guitar all day), Jett Stetson and Dak Zevon. It was Christmas day and the guys were all uncoordinated, so Mama Knight called a family meeting. Mama Knight said sternly, "Boys, you are allowed to invite 8 people.", she paced back and forth in front of the boys, "No more than 8 and they have to be here in an hour or less." "I'm bringing Lucy!" shouted James. "I'm bringing Camille!" screamed Logan. "I'm bringing Jo… Oh wait, she's already here." he said, as the door bell rang. "I guess I'll bring Stephanie, Kelly Gustavo and Buddha Bob." whispered Carlos. Mama Knight looked at Katie. "Fine! I'll go get Bitters." she said. Everyone went off to go get the people.

**1 hour later**

Everyone was seated at the table, in their pajamas. The boys had bought each other the same pajamas they had worn four years ago. They were all smiling and laughing having a great time, but when 5:00pm hit everyone was silent. Kendall started to pray, "So, I had tried to remember what I said that night when Carlos ate the food before I was done praying, but nothing came to mind. When the guys came screaming through the door, it all came back to me, but I added a few things. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Thank you, Lord, for everything you have given us. Please bless this food and thank you for my wonderful family, friends, managers, and girlfriends. We may be crazy and obnoxious, but we understand the true meaning of family and would like to thank you for everything you have given us. Amen." Everyone let go of the others' hands and started talking and eating. "Ha-ha. Do you remember when Kendall had finished praying and we all opened our eyes to see Carlos' mouth full of food?" asked Katie. "Or what about the time when we found out that we couldn't go to Minnesota because we had to make a Christmas EP?" asked Carlos. "Dude, that was last year." said Kendall, looking all serious. Everyone started laughing.

**Later that night**

Once again, Kendall was in his bed, this time in his room that he shared with Logan, he prayed to the Lord, "Thank you. I know you made James' dream come true and I appreciate that. Logan and Carlos didn't get what they wanted, but I don't think they care. As long as they are with us doing what we are, then they won't care. Thank you anyway. You made my wish come true, the one I made four years ago, on this night. Thank you so much. I love you, Lord and goodnight." This time Logan was actually sleeping. Nothing much had changed, except for their house, school, and their friends, but that was it. They still looked the same, talked the same and acted the same. They still even fight like brothers, they consider each other brothers now because they are closer than ever.

**Next day**

No one was home, but Kendall. There were four notes on the table. One from Mama Knight, one from Carlos, one from James and another one from Logan.

_Dear Kendall, _

_Thanks buddy! You helped us get famous by praying to God! I remember that night like it was yesterday. We were 12 years old, sleeping in your room and you thought we were asleep, but we weren't. Thanks._

_Sincerely Your Brother,_

_Logan Mitchell_

**To Kendall,**

**Thanks for making my dream come true! It was because you are not conceited, unlike me, and care about others. Thanks…**

**James**

Kendall,

Gracias! I appreciate it! Even though my wish didn't come true, you made James' wish come true. You gave up your dream for someone else's, that shows what a true friend you are…

Carlitos (Carlos)

Kendall smiled happy to know that his friend's appreciated him.


End file.
